Voidlings
by bomist0
Summary: Voidlings are hungry. The world is in turmoil after the Void champions leave the League, and then a tall and faceless man wearing a business suit pops in. 1st story thing.


Cho'gath wasn't in the best of moods. That meant he was hungry, tired, and probably bored and ready for action. Bored especially because he wasn't in one of those silly little League matches. He was often just too lazy to get food from the Institute, so he simply stared at the ceiling until he grew tired. And tired meant that Cho'gath didn't want to move. Which, of course, kept him hungry. And so he was bored, and the cycle continued.

Right now, Cho'gath wanted some minion flesh. Preferably one of those appetizing ones that shot small and nearly harmless bolts of magic at his toe.

They didn't have the succulent flesh of humans, but they were simply exotic food that he had come to enjoy at every match he was summoned to. Minion meat was truly delicious. But of course, when he could eat the champions of the League, they were truly delightful. They were so various in taste. Shyvana, for example, tasted like a dragon. And he'd never eaten a dragon before, but he assumed that when he chomped on her head when she was in dragon form, she had dragon flesh. He'd never ate a dragon before – fought, yes, and never lost, but never ate either – but if Shyvana actually tasted like real dragon, then he really needed to go dragon hunting.

But other than the food that liked to fight back, which was really quite amusing when they realized that their attacks would only feel like toothpicks, the League didn't have much potential for him. He had trained on the Fields of Justice and won countless times, and when he lost, it was truly due to the quality of his summoner.

He could tell that the rest of the Void champions as well as the creatures under his command in the Void were becoming restless as well. It was time to march against the League and bring chaos to the world again. The scales needed to be tipped.

But first, he needed to call the Slender One.

In the Void, the Slender One was a true legend, the being that had first created the Void. He had fought countless armies single-handedly, and he hadn't used his hands either. He was rumored to have the true power of the Void inside himself, and unleashed it with tentacles of dark power that sprouted from his back. And for all that, he wore a black business suit all day, every day. His most defining feature, those who met him said, was his lack of facial expressions. Or rather, simply the lack of a face.

How cool was that? If Cho'gath could find this legend and show him that the world was beginning to weaken, the Slender One would join him without a doubt. Together, they would march on the rest of the world.

They wouldn't be the only ones.

There were also those from the Shadow Isles. Elise. Hecarim. Karthus. Mordekaiser. Yorick. Many dwelled near the sinister archipelago of islands that was shrouded in mystery.

But right now, Cho'gath was searching for the Slender One. Without much success.

All Void creatures could sense presences in the Void. It was how Cho'gath had been able to sense a human Kassadin, long ago, and bind the Void to his flesh. Unfortunately, the human had been strong-willed, and the Void could not defeat his soul. The results was the Kassadin that existed – with only a fraction of what his powers could have been.

Even so, Cho'gath could not sense the being that he looked for. How could such an overwhelming presence go completely unnoticed? There should be at least some aura. With such a legend, the entire Void was bound to be affected by the power emanating from the One's body.

It was in a flash of insight that Cho'gath understood.

The Slender One was already being felt by everything in the Void. It was the reason why the Void sometimes did not obey the commands of Voidlings at times. It was all because the Void was the Slender One.

_Oh, looks like you've found me._

The Terror of the Void flinched. Embarrassed, Cho'gath growled. "Who are you?"

_Who or what do you think I am? My, you're dense, aren't you? _

Cho'gath was more than a little stunned when a section of the Void morphed into _something_ indescribable for a split second. It was as if the darkness around him had swirled and shifted, as if impatient and spat out this thing.

The thing that looked more like a blob than anything else, began to squirm. A series of shrieks could be heard as the blob morphed into what Cho'gath presumed was the Slender One.

Eight feet tall. Slender. No face. Dark suit with a tie. And an overwhelming aura of power that surrounded him.

_Soon, we can destroy everything. But there is always a place to start. _

"Where?"

_Start in the jungle. Take down some game, trample over lots of trees, and basically do whatever you want. Yes, that includes eating. You're encouraged to eat. _

_In the meantime, I'll be convincing our friends on that god-forsaken place called the Shadow Isles to join us. I can be very persuasive. _

Cho'gath blinked. One moment, he'd been surrounded by an empty darkness. The next thing he knew, he was in a sea of green, full of the life that he and the rest of the Void wanted to end so much.

The mouth of the monster parted, and the gruesome grin spread across a red face. It seemed that his hunger would be satisfied after all.

_Feed all you want, Cho'gath … just make sure that this is only an appetizer for what is to come. Don't get too full yet. Save your hunger for those who must surely die._

_Oh yes, and I actually have a name, but I won't tell it to you. Still, 'Slender One' is annoying. I'd prefer if you called me..._

_Slenderman._


End file.
